The Puppet
Você está procurando por Phantom Puppet ou até mesmo por Nightmarionne? FNaF2 = é um antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Está localizado no Canto das Premiações, e só sairá do lugar quando a música da caixa parar, fazendo com que a música "Pop Goes the Weasel" começar a tocar. Aparência The Puppet tem uma face branca com olhos vazios (exceto em seu jumpscare, quando uma pupila branca pode ser vista). Seu rosto é semelhante a de um pierrô, com bochechas coradas, listras roxas que se estendem de seus olhos ao topo de sua boca e usa um batom vermelho. Seu corpo é fino, sendo um pouco mais cheio no peitoral e no quadril. Tem três botões brancos, duas mãos que possuem três dedos e a coloração de seu corpo é preta com listras brancas horizontais no antebraço e nas pernas. Tecnicamente falando, ele não tem pés, mas suas pernas se estendem como se possuísse um. Ele não tem cabelo e nem acessórios em sua cabeça. É muito magro, e de acordo com uma alucinação vista no Salão Principal, seu corpo estende-se do chão até o teto da pizzaria. Comportamento thumb|left|198x198px|The Puppet atacando o jogador. O Cara do Telefone menciona que o jogador precisa manter a Caixinha de Música ativa, já que os animatrônicos têm a característica de encontrar uma fonte de som quando o ambiente está completamente em silêncio; nesse caso, a fonte de som seria o Escritório. Deixar a Caixinha de Música tocando é essencial para a sobrevivência; uma vez que o jogador não rebobina a caixinha, The Puppet sairá do Canto das Premiações e atacará o jogador mesmo que o próprio esteja usando a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear. A Caixinha de Música pode ser rebobinada na CAM 11. Ao passar do tempo, um sinal de alerta aparece ao lado do ícone da CAM 11 e também no canto inferior da tela (no último caso, só se o jogador não estiver usando o Monitor. O sinal de alerta piscará em laranja de início, sinalizando que ainda falta um pouco para a música da caixinha acabar. Em seguida, piscará em vermelho, sinalizando que a música da caixinha está prestes a acabar e The Puppet está a poucos segundos de sair da caixa. Uma ação deve ser tomada imediatamente após o sinal de alerta desaparecer. Independentemente se a Caixinha de Música for rebobinada após The Puppet ter deixado o Canto das Premiações, a marionete irá continuar seu caminho até o Escritório e irá atacar de uma forma semelhante a Foxy. Não há nenhuma maneira de pará-lo uma vez que iniciou seu caminho ao Escritório, e irá atacar o jogador mesmo que ele esteja usando a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear, sendo a única maneira de se salvar é dando 6:00 da manhã. O jogador ouvirá a canção "Pop! Goes the Weasel" em uma versão de caixinha de música. The Puppet não poderá ser visto nas câmeras, exceto em casos raros em que sua alucinação pode ser vista no Salão Principal. Dependendo da noite, The Puppet levará 2 minutos e 6 segundos para chegar ao Escritório. Isso é demonstrado principalmente na Custom Night, onde seu ataque é baseado na I.A. dos outros animatrônicos. Áudio A melodia tocada enquanto a Caixinha de Música está rebobinada. Essa melodia se chama "My Grandfather Clock". Arquivo:Music_Box_Melody_Playful.ogg A canção "Pop! Goes the Weasel" em uma versão de caixinha de música. Arquivo:Jackinthebox.ogg O grito de The Puppet ao atacar o jogador. Todos os animatrônicos emitem esse mesmo grito, excluindo Golden Freddy e Balloon Boy. Arquivo:Xscream2.ogg Curiosidades Mecânicas *The Puppet não pode deixar o Canto das Premiações enquanto o jogador visualiza a CAM 11, mas, assim que abaixar o Monitor, ele vai começar a sua caminhada. É possível que ele ataque mesmo quando o jogador estiver visualizando a CAM 11, se já tiver deixado a área. **Após The Puppet deixar o Canto das Premiações, a estática da CAM 11 torna-se mais severa. *The Puppet é um dos dois animatrônicos que irão atacar mesmo que o jogador esteja usando a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear, sendo o outro Foxy. *The Puppet, assim como Foxy, pode atacar o jogador mesmo que outro animatrônico esteja no Escritório. *The Puppet é um dos animatrônicos que não aparecem no corredor em frente ao Escritório antes de atacar. Os outros são Toy Bonnie, Chica e Balloon Boy. *The Puppet e suas mecânicas são baseadas no estilo de marionete Jack-in-the-box. *The Puppet é um dos poucos animatrônicos que não aparecem nos dutos de ventilação; os outros quatros são Toy Freddy, Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy e Foxy. *Não se sabe como The Puppet atravessa a pizzaria. Ele não tem pés reais (suas pernas estreitam gradualmente a um ponto bastante fino) e suas pernas e tronco parecem incapazes de suportar o peso corpo. **No entanto, como é visto nas suas alucinações e nos Minigames da Morte, The Puppet consegue flutuar, tornando ele um elemento paranormal da série. *The Puppet é um dos seis animatrônicos que não emitem o som de alerta. Os outros são Mangle, Bonnie, Toy Chica, Golden Freddy e BB. **No caso de The Puppet, ele parece não soar o alerta por ir diretamente do Canto das Premiações ao Escritório. *The Puppet é um dos três animatrônicos que não entram no Escritório para fazer qualquer coisa que não seja atacar o jogador; os outros dois animatrônicos são Toy Chica e Foxy. Aparência *The Puppet é o único animatrônico que não tem dentes. *Durante o último quadro de jumpscare de The Puppet, suas pupilas brancas não aparecem. No mesmo quadro, a sua expressão também parece mudar, parecendo um pouco irritado. Isto é devido ao ângulo e proximidade do rosto de The Puppet para o jogador. *Devido à sua aparência bastante duvidosa, muitos dos jogadores nunca chegaram à conclusão de qual seria o sexo deste animatrônico. Mas como visto em Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, a alma do The Puppet é de um menino. De acordo com o livro, a criança se chamava Sammy, e era irmão gêmeo da protagonista, Charlie, consequentemente, sendo filho do dono dos restaurantes, assim como a irmã. Cutscenes *Quando o jogador está como Freddy Fazbear na cutscene da Noite 4, The Puppet aparece na sua frente e encara, mesmo que o jogador olhe para o lado. Isso dá a entender que The Puppet fez algo com os antigos animatrônicos. Minigames da Morte *The Puppet causará seu jumpscare após o Minigame da Morte "Dê Bolo Para as Crianças." Após isso, o jogador será mandado de volta ao menu principal. Pelúcias *The Puppet é um dos poucos personagens que não têm estatuetas ou pelúcias desbloqueadas após a conclusão de um desafio da Custom Night, juntamente com Toy Chica, Toy Freddy e Mangle. Cara do Telefone *The Puppet é o único personagem que não tem o nome revelado pelo Cara do Telefone. No entanto, o Cara do Telefone refere-se a ele como "that puppet thing" (aquela marionete). Teorias *Existe uma teoria de que The Puppet causou o Incidente das Crianças Desaparecidas, como é implicado por um Minigame da Morte em Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Custom Night *The Puppet é o único animatrônico que não aparece na tela de customização de I.A. na Custom Night, já que ele é ativado devido as ações do jogador. Personalidade *The Puppet é provavelmente consciente e sapiente, já que como o Cara do Telefone diz, ele "está sempre pensando." Trailer *The Puppet é um dos três animatrônicos que não aparecem no trailer do jogo, os outros dois são Golden Freddy e Toy Chica. **No entanto, The Puppet é mostrado em desenhos feitos pelas crianças no início do trailer e Toy Chica é mostrada em vários cartazes espalhados pela pizzaria. |-| FNaF3 = retorna em Five Nights at Freddy's 3 como uma das atrações da Pavores Fazbear. Junto com Chica, ele pode ser visto próximo a uma entrada na Cam 08. Sua aparição não afeta a jogatina já que ele está presente apenas para fins estéticos. The Puppet aparece no minigame "Happiest Day". Aparência Quase nada pode ser visto de The Puppet já que apenas sua cabeça desmontada pode ser analisada. The Puppet não apresenta um corpo, o que torna a parte de trás de sua máscara parcialmente vazia. Ele parece estar queimado. Curiosidades *The Puppet aparece em um dos desenhos mostrados no terceiro jogo junto com Balloon Boy. *The Puppet pode aparecer na Cam 08, local onde sua máscara está. Ao ver The Puppet no corredor, Phantom Puppet poderá aparecer no Escritório. *The Puppet é uma das três atrações onde apenas sua face/cabeça é mostrada, sendo as outras Foxy e Chica. *The Puppet é uma das duas atrações que não possuem luzes em seu interior, sendo a outra Freddy Fazbear. *O menu Extra refere-se ao homólogo "Phantom" de The Puppet como Phantom Puppet, o que significa que "The Puppet" é provavelmente seu nome oficial. |-| Galeria = Jogatina ThePuppetEmerging.png|The Puppet emergindo da caixa. ThePuppetRising.png|The Puppet prestes a sair da caixa. Puppetone.png|Textura de The Puppet no Salão Principal. Puppettwo.png|Textura da cabeça de The Puppet no Salão Principal. Puppetthree.png|Textura de The Puppet com a cabeça inclinada no Salão Principal. ThePuppetIsComing.png|The Puppet pulando no jogador. Puppet_at_CAM07_(1_ver).jpeg|Alucinação de The Puppet, variação 1. Puppet_at_CAM07_(2_ver).jpeg|Alucinação de The Puppet, variação 2. Puppet_at_CAM07_(3_ver).jpeg|Alucinação de The Puppet, variação 3. 65.png|Uma foto do corpo inteiro de The Puppet. PuppetHeadThrow.png|The Puppet com a cabeça inclinada, parecendo estar gargalhando. AngryPuppetCloseUp.png|Close-up de The Puppet muito bravo. PuppetStrings.png|The Puppet com controles de marionete. Variados ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|O sprite de The Puppet no minigame "SAVE THEM". Fnaf2-clareada.png|The Puppet aparecendo no último teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ITSME.gif|The Puppet vigiando o jogador durante uma cutscene (animado). Cutscene.png|The Puppet vigiando o jogador durante uma cutscene. Puppet.png|Imagem cheia de The Puppet vigiando o jogador durante a cutscene. 626.png|Textura de The Puppet durante a cutscene. 4thNightCutscene.png|The Puppet visto com Bonnie e Chica, durante a cutscene da quarta noite. Vídeos Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Marionette Puppet jumpscare|Jumpscare de The Puppet. How to catch "The Puppet" (or Marionette) on camera in Five Nights at Freddy's 2|Como ver The Puppet na câmera do Salão Principal. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Animatrônico Categoria:Animatrônicos Toy Categoria:Animatrônicos Contestados Categoria:Personagens (FNaF2)